


These Years Later

by downbyashes



Series: KYU Week 2017 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ballet, Bonus, Dancer AU, Knock Yuuri Up Week, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Phichit Chulanont, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downbyashes/pseuds/downbyashes
Summary: Yuuri has happily raised his daughter with Victor, and is now a comeback to the world of dance while Victor made the decision to be the one to watch their daughter as he does.But how long will he dance when Victor asks him of something?





	These Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> And one month later, I bring you a sort of epilogue! Sorry it took me so long, but I wasn't initially planning to write this. Once I got the suggestion on the last part, So Close, So Far, I thought 'Well, why not?' 
> 
> So for those of you who wanted more, thank KDSkywalker here on AO3 for the continuation! I know I'm glad I continued on, so I thank you personally!

~Three Years Later~

"Oh, Yuuri, that was beautiful!" Victor cried, rushing up to his fiancé with their daughter in his arms. She was gripping his shoulders to keep steady, her father hastily making his way to the love of his life. 

"Vitya, be careful with her." Yuuri took the almost three year old in his arms, pressing a kiss to her pale silver hair. "Did you like the show, Skaya?" 

"Beautiful, mama!" she exclamed, throwing her hands up in the air before clapping. 

Victor chuckled. "Mama is beautiful, isn't he?" 

Yuuri felt his face burn with a blush, trying to hide in his daughter's hair. "That's enough, daddy," he mumbled.

"I can't not state what everyone in the audience was thinking." Victor shrugged, stepping closer to the shorter man, and leveling his lips to Yuuri's ear. "And I wasn't the only one wishing to get you alone in a room." 

"Vitya!" Yuuri snapped, but not putting any true anger behind it. He just didn't want his young daughter to pick up on anything. 

Yuuri had just debuted his first leading performance, and it was also hos first show since having his daughter. Victor had retired, or at least taken an extended break, Yuuri made him add, after his last tour three months ago. He'd been at the top of his career, but there had been something nagging at him. While he was out performing, there was Yuuri sitting at home with Skaya, only coming to see him dance when the troupe came to Detroit. He had wanted Yuuri to have another chance to dance under the spotlights. 

You were spectacular, Yuuri," Phichit said, coming up behind his best friend and petting Skaya's hair. "And what did you think, Skaya? Did my niece like the show?"

Skaya nodded eagerly, grinning. "You and mama were really pretty, Uncle Phiphi." 

Yuri grunted as he passed the small group, taking Skaya from Yuuri. "I'm taking her out on the stage. No one's in the theatre anymore, relax," he said quickly when he saw the anxiety leak into the Japanese man's face. "I just want her to dance on the the big stage at least once, no matter which way she decides to go in life."

"Just make sure the paparazzi don't get any photos of her. If my daughter ends up on the front cover of a magazine, Yuri, I will..." 

"Da, da, old man. I won't let anything happen to her." Yuri put the girl on the ground, and held her hand as he led Skaya away. 

Victor watched them, feeling the need to follow them and protect his little girl. He snapped out of it when Yuuri leaned into him, resting his head on his shoulder. Victor was big on keeping the press away from his family. He and Yuuri had both agreed that if their daughter wanted to be in the spotlight, then she could be when she was old enough to know what came with it. 

Until then, they hid her the best they could in public. They found that it was easier for Yuuri to go out without Victor. Yuuri's inky hair was easier to over look than Victor's vibrant silver. Yuuri also looked different in his private life as opposed to on the stage. Not nearly as many people saw him with his hair down and glasses on as opposed to his hair slicked back and down right blind. After all, his anxiety wasn't so bad when he couldn't see his audience. 

They took every step they could so their daughter could live a normal life. As much so as she could for having two well known parents, at least. 

After a brief appearance for the cameras, Victor and Yuuri slid back into the theatre, instantly being met with the sight of Skaya spinning and leaping across the stage. Otabek was there too, watching and clapping as Skaya danced, holding her final pose. Yuuri and Victor knew that she was a performer through and through, always pausing to await Otabek’s applause. 

Yuri grinned down at Otabek from the stage, his boyfriend of almost a year clapping for him as well. Yuri’s hair was still pulled back in a bun from the show, his movements all elegance and grace he’d been trained to use. Yuuri didn’t know how he’d been able to snatch the lead from the younger man. 

Victor wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, guiding them closer. Yuuri was filled with an overwhelming amount of love. Love for his fiancé, love for his daughter, for his best friend, even for Yuri and Otabek, who had basically become a part of their family in the years since having his daughter. Skaya has even taken to calling them Uncle Yurio And Uncle Beka. 

“She’s going to make a beautiful ballerina,” Victor whispered, squeezing Yuuri’s shoulder. 

Then younger man nodded, resting his head on the taller man’s shoulder. “She already is.”

Otabek looked back and smiled at them before turning his attention back to the stage. 

Skaya had just gracefully landed a grand jeté, one arm raised above her head, the other extended in front of her, reminiscent of one of Yuri’s solos from his teenage years. Otabek clapped, and Victor and Yuuri joined in the applause. The young performer grinned and waved before getting into first position. She copied Yuri’s steps, then the two of them did the choreography together. 

“How would you feel about having more kids?” Victor murmured, keeping his voice low and mouth close to Yuuri’s ear. 

Yuuri smiled, rubbing his head against Victor’s shoulder before looking up at him. “I’d say I’m open to it.” 

Victor pressed a kiss to his love’s forehead. “I want so many more. Maybe eight, or even ten.” He sighed, imagining him and Yuuri surrounded by their children, his love round with another. 

“I’m not birthing a whole ballet production, Vitya,” Yuuri squeaked, face brightening a bit. 

Victor chuckled, resting his lips behind Yuuri’s ear, giving him a quick kiss. “Okay, okay. But I still want a fairly large family. At least two more? Maybe three if you’re up to it?” 

“I think that could be more realistic.” Yuuri turned and kissed his fiancé, grinning when he pulled away. 

How had he gotten so lucky as to have a child with his idol, and then become engaged to him? Five years ago, Yuuri would have called anyone crazy if they said he’d be where he was when he was. 

“When should we start trying for our next? After your tour? Or do you want to wait a bit longer?” Victor asked, both of them looking back to their daughter, who was dancing with her Uncle Yuri. 

“I don’t think there’s any need,” Yuuri murmured, a smile tugging at his lips. 

“Yuuri…” Victor sounded breathless. 

“I’m pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this extension! Consider this my present to you for my birthday... even though it was yesterday. Your enjoyment is the only present I need!
> 
> Drop me a message on my Tumblr! Say hi, ask a question, send me a request, anything!  
> I'm @downbyashes!


End file.
